Glimmer
Glimmer is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Survivor: Redemption Island Glimmer was originally placed on the orange Ometepe tribe during Survivor: Redemption Island. At the beginning of the game, the women formed their own alliance and were hoping to bring one of the men in for the time being. However, they were unsuccessful and when they lost the second immunity challenge, Clara was voted out. Ometepe won two more immunity challenges, saving the tribe. When they lost again, three alliances went head to head, one consisting of the men, one for the women and the third involving Katniss, Jeremiah, Peeta, William and Virgil. Danny was voted out at tribal council. Glimmer, sensing she was on the bottom, tried to reel in Katniss' alliance to vote with them by throwing the boys under the bus. When Ometepe lost again, Glimmer was the target for being in the minority and she was sent to Redemption Island as a result. At Redemption Island, Glimmer competed against Ryder and her allies Kat and Mia. It was then revealed that the first person to finish would return to the game and the other three would be permanently eliminated. Ryder finished first and returned to the game. This meant that Kat, Mia and Glimmer were officially out of the game. They lasted 19 days. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Glimmer was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains for her aggressive gameplay and confrontational attitude. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. They proceeded to win four immunity challenges, saving themselves. When the lost the next three times, Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. Sarah was then blindsided when she wanted to change her alliance. At this point, the women's alliance broke down and Bailey and Darcy were sent home when the tribe lost the next challenges. At this point, Glimmer made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The Villians tribe then split up, with Domenic and Ashleigh joining the Heroes Alliance and the remaining Villains being placed on the bottom of the tribe. This led to the elimination of Jeremiah and Glimmer as the first Villians alliance casualty. She was voted out and became the third member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Glimmer voted for Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Of the entire cast of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Glimmer and Travis are the only castaways who are yet to reappear for a future season. **She is the only female and member of the Villains tribe with this feat. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways